Chrzzaur's Wares
Chrzzaur is here to assist you and perhaps teach you a thing or two. Skill or Tag 1) Shields Plain oak stand Oak staff with a (sylized) top- Useful as a walking stick or even as a polearm in a pinch, this long tapering staff has a top that has been deftly whittled into a fine sculptural design. The length of the shaft is smooth to the touch and feels comfortable when gripped. It is 60 inches by 2 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It can be used with one hand. It needs proficiency in the crushing weapons skill to wield effectively. Its use benefits from a balance of power and precision. ou may bash and attack with this weapon. Oak staff with a (sylized) top- Secured with a bezel of polished brass, a large piece of rock crystal adds weight as well as ornamentation to the top of this long tapering oak staff. The length of the shaft is smooth to the touch and feels comfortable when gripped, making it useful both as a walking stick or as a polearm. It is 70 inches by 2 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 6 pounds. It is of average quality. It can be used with one hand. It needs proficiency in the polearm skill to wield effectively. Its use benefits from a balance of power and precision. You may thrust and attack with this weapon. Wood staff- The length of the shaft is this simple ash staff is smooth to the touch and feels comfortable when gripped, making it useful both as a walking stick or even as a polearm. It is 60 inches by 2 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It can be used with one hand. It needs proficiency in the crushing weapons skill to wield effectively. Its use benefits from a balance of power and precision. You may bash and attack with this weapon. Leather helms- An embossed and gilt design of flowers follows the contours of the muzzle mask of this fine leather helmet. Fashioned from thick boiled and waxed leather, the head of the helm is shaped like a bowl with wing-like protruberances on either side to accomodate most sizes of ears. It is 14 inches by 1 inches by 12 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the head. It offers medium protection. It provides medium resistance to crushing damage. It provides medium resistance to puncturing damage. It provides medium resistance to slashing damage. It will not hamper your movements if worn with your current armor. Brass collar- Lined with a supple layer of soft brown suede, gleaming fish scale-shaped pieces of polished brass fan out from a wide collar to ornament the upper back, chest and shoulders. Studded with tiny cabochon garnets, the gilded collar is also lined with suede for comfort and has a spring hinge on one side to allow it to be worn or removed easily. It is 40 inches by 10 inches by 6 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 5 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the neck. It offers high protection. It provides high resistance to crushing damage. It provides high resistance to puncturing damage. It provides high resistance to slashing damage. It will not hamper your movements if worn with your current armor. Bronze posteris- Lined with a supple layer of soft brown suede, the gleaming fish scale-shaped pieces of polished bronze that make up this posteris flex to contour to the shape of the thighs and are designed to cover the upper legs, hindquarters and the tail of a vulfen or rehar. Studded with wolf head-shaped ornaments, a brass belt secures the posteris at the waist with a knotwork clasp. It is 40 inches by 28 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 14 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the left leg and right leg. It offers high protection. It provides high resistance to crushing damage. It provides high resistance to puncturing damage. It provides high resistance to slashing damage. It will not hamper your movements if worn with your current armor. First simple pine shelf The boots and carbatines and other items came in various animal hides such as Orcskin, mirecat, and snakeskin Skin boot- Fashioned from soft but rugged orcskin, these finely crafted boots are contoured to comfortably fit the length and bend of the hind paws and lower leg of a vulfen. Laced up the back for adjustable comfort, the sides of the boots are orcskin in a tribal pattern representing "Power". It is 10 inches by 12 inches by 4 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 2 pounds. It appears as though you can wear some tooled orcskin boots. It is of average quality. It is worn on the left foot and right foot. Carbatines- Made from supple well-tanned hides, these soft padded shoes are perfect for outdoor activities. The carbatines wrap around the paw and lower hind leg where they are held on by one suede thong cord near the leg joint and one wrapped over the width of the paw. Tasseled acorn toggles ornament the otherwise simple ties. It is 10 inches by 12 inches by 4 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 2 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the left foot and right foot. Second simple pine shelf These come in various collors and animal hides. Studded pink muleskin gauntlets- Made of supple pink muleskin, these spatulate-shaped gloves are fingerless and have been subtly contoured on the palm side to fit the pads of the forepaws. Lacing up either side with suede thongs, the gauntlets can be tied snugly and securely to prevent them from coming off even when running on all fours. The wide decorative cuffs are handsomely studded, and the right cuff conceals a small pocket. It is 10 inches by 4 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 2 pounds. It is of excellent quality. It can hold an item that is 3 inches by 3 inches by 3 inches. It is worn on the left hand and right hand. It offers light protection. It provides light resistance to crushing damage. It provides light resistance to puncturing damage. It provides light resistance to slashing damage. First simple pine rack Periwinkle (cloth and animal skins) breeches- Elegantly tailored from the finest velvet, these breeches hug the hips and haunches, ending just below the joint of the hind legs. Fastening at the back of the waist with a simple pair of loops and toggles, the overlapping rear flaps of the chausses leave an opening to accomodate the protrusion of the tail. It is 30 inches by 16 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It can hold an item that is 10 inches by 10 inches by 3 inches. It is worn on the left leg, waist, and right leg. Hooded rust brown (Fabric and hide) robe-A pleated slit extends from the full-length hem to just above the waist in the back of this loose-fitting gold-trimmed saxony robe. The hood is deep enough to accomodate a head with a long muzzle and has soft shaped ear pockets for comfort. It is 24 inches by 16 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It appears as though you can pull and raise a hooded rust brown saxony robe when it is worn. It is of average quality. It can hold an item that is 12 inches by 12 inches by 6 inches. It is worn on the back, head, chest, left leg, right shoulder, left shoulder, right leg, abdomen, right arm, waist, and left arm. Silver-trimmed dove gray (Fabric and hide) mantle-To better accomodate the erect canine body shape, the arm slits of this finely-tailored garment are placed slightly forward on the body and a pleated slit in the back extends from the hem to just above the waist. The dove gray velvet is of the highest quality and is cut amply to drape over the back and shoulders, where it is fastened with ornate silver clasps. It is 60 inches by 28 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 4 pounds. It is of average quality. It can hold an item that is 16 inches by 14 inches by 12 inches. It is worn on the left shoulder, back, and right shoulder. Second simple pine rack Leather, Rabbit Skin and Mirecat other such skins. Leather loincloth- Set just below the waist, the two bronze-studded rabbit skin panels of this loincloth tie with sturdy leather thongs at either hip and hang down to below the knees It is 26 inches by 16 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 3 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the waist and abdomen. Fabric short-cropped bodice- This beautifully made elegant forest green bodice laces up the front, while its cropped length leaves the midriff tantalizingly exposed. It is 14 inches by 16 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 2 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the chest and back. Gold link hip-belt with a beaded pink linen loincloth- Dipping below the navel, this beautiful gold link hip-belt is set with multi-colored semi-precious gemstones and hung with looping decorative lengths of fine gold chain. The long narrow length of loincloth is drawn thong-like under the buttocks and is attached to the front and back of the belt through narrow slits, from which it drapes down to below the knees. It is 26 inches by 16 inches by 1 inches. It appears to weigh approximately 3 pounds. It is of average quality. It is worn on the waist and abdomen. Category:Kaezar Category:Shops Category:Trainers